Ventures in the 5 Million years in the Future
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Two weeks after the first adventure in the future, Phineas and Ferb planned on an expedition to the 5 million years in the future. Meanwhile, Perry and Norm become members of the crew of Dr. Doofenshmirtz to help him have a father-daughter time with Vanessa.
1. New Future Adventures

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 1 New Future Adventures

At Flynn-Fletcher's house, two weeks since the adventure in 100 million years in the future, Phineas and Ferb

starting to watch the show called the Future is Wild every weeks. They never missed an episode about it.

One day, after they watched the episode called Cold Kansas Desert. Phineas got an idea in his head.

"Ferb! I know what're we gonna do today!"Said Phineas and he's walk upstairs with Ferb and go into their room.

Then, they starting to earch where they left the shrinked Time Machine 2.0 of them. Later, Ferb found it under his own bed.

"Always such a good hider."Said Phineas and then he's realize that Perry is not with them.

"Hey! Where's Perry?"Asked Phineas

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen, Perry's open the larder, go inside and then open a secret door and go into the tube.

The tube suck him in and bring Perry to his secret lair. After arrive, he's quickly run to the chair before his computer.

"Hi Agent P, glad that you're here. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had plan to do time travel again.

You must-"Said Carl but then Major Monogram appears from behind of him.

"Umm... when did you came back from the toilet sir?"Asked Carl

"Few minutes ago. Now... can I do my job?"Asked Major Monogram

"As you said, sir."Said Carl and he's walk away.

"Yeah... like what Carl just said. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had planned to go to future again. We don't know what is his goal yet

but it almost can't be good! He may plan to get some dangerous animals like what you had informed us back here to cause havoc.

So you must go and stop him from doing it."Said Major Monogram and Perry's quickly wear his jet pack and fly away.

Later, in the Backyard of Flynn-Fletcher's house...

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"Asked Isabella as she's walk in with Buford, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls.

"We are modified our Time Machine 2.0 so it will become Time Machine 3.0."Said Phineas

"And what different that is has?"Asked Buford

"We're going to make it stay as its current size and will be able to shooting ray and create the portal instead."Said Phineas

"That sounds pretty cool."Said Baljeet

In the meantime, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"Singing Voices

Perry's fly in and landed at the balcony of building and walk into the place. Then he's see his nemesis is talking

with Norm and Vanessa. He's sneaking in and trying to hear what is he saying to them but Norm's spot him first.

"Hey! It's you nemesis, sir! He's here to ruined our trip!"Said Norm

"What the-"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then Perry's jump from hiding and kick him in face and is about to punch him

but Vanessa stop Perry and tells him that he has no evil plan today. This gives Perry a confusion.

"What she's said is true, Perry the Platypus. I have no evil plan today. I want to have a time with my little Vanessa."Said Dr. Doofenshmritz

"Dad, please! Don't calling me that!"Said Vanessa

"Oh come on! Please, accept it, Vanessa. Anyway, I'm planning on a trip on the New Ice Age in 5 million years from now."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's walk

to his Time Ship that he had built two weeks earlier. He's also ask Perry to become part of his crew to work alongside with Norm. When Perry sees that his

nemesis has no evil plan today, he's accept to be part of the crew in this expedition to the New Ice Age in the 5 million years in the future.

"Well... let's waste no more time! Everyone on board!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and everyone quickly grab the belongings and get on the Time Ship.

"Prepare to sail!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Norm's releasing all of the sails. When all sails were released, the Ship began to fly and Doof shoots the ray

out from the lion statue, forming the portal that will send them to 5 million years in the future. 


	2. To the New Ice Age

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 2 To The New Ice Age

At Flynn-Fletcher's house, in the Candace's room...

"Tell me more! More! More!"Said Jenny

"But Jenny. That is all of it."Said Stacy

"Aww..."Said Jenny

"Well... Candace! What should we-"Said Stacy but she's see that her best friend is looking at the window.

"Let me guess... your brothers and their friends are up to something again."Said Stacy

"Yep."Said Candace

"And sooner or later. You will run out and bust them."Said Stacy

"Yep."Said Candace

"So..."Said Stacy

"Keep talking, Stace."Said Candace but Stacy have no more to say.

"Well I think she may just-"Said Jenny and then Candace qucikly grab them and run down to the backyard super fast.

"PHINEAS AND FERB! YOU GUYS ARE SO BUSTED!"Shouted Candace

"Calm down Candace! They're just building a remote!"Said Jenny as she's pointing to remote in Ferb's hand.

"Candace, we're just finished in modifying our shrinked Time Machine 2.0 into Time Machine 3.0."Said Phineas

"Do you guys know that it's just a remote right?"Asked Stacy

"No big sis, he and Ferb really did it."Said Ginger

"Now time to see if this thing can work."Said Phineas and Ferb's press the green button, shoot out a ray and forming the portal.

"Time and destination. 5 hundred million years in the future of France."Said Ferb

"Cool!"Said Everyone except Candace

"What're we waiting for? Let's go into the snowland!"Said Buford and he's carry Baljeet up and run into it.

"Come on girls!"Said Isabella and she's run into the portal with the Fireside Girls.

"Wait for us!"Said Phineas and he's run into the portal with Ferb and Irving.

"I'm not going to let you guys go away from me that easy!"Said Candace and she's grab her best friends and take them with her to bust Phineas and Ferb.

Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...

"All sails are released, sir!"Said Norm

"Good job, Norm!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's begin to fly the Time Ship toward to the portal but then the Ship got stuck.

"What the heck?!"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Umm... dad... you forgot to untie the rope."Said Vanessa as she's pointing to the rope that is still remain untie from the pillar.

"Oops..."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then Perry immediately run to the rope, get a knife out from his hat and cut the rope off.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus! You're the good memebr of the crew!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's begin to sail the Time Ship toward the portal.

"To the New Ice Age!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz


	3. Frozen Paris

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 3 Frozen Paris

5 Million years in the Future, in the Tundra of present-day Paris...

"Okay... already changed."Said Ginger and Ferb makes the changing room turn back to the pocket-sized.

"Well... isn't this place beautiful?"Asked Phineas

"Snow! Snow! And more snow!"Said Buford

"This place does look cool! You know what I meant right, girls?"Asked Jenny

"I think, Jenny... I think..."Said Stacy

"So Phineas... which part of France we're now?"Asked Isabella

"Paris, Isabella. This is Paris in the 5 million years in the future."Said Phineas

"WHAT?!"Asked Candace

"What is wrong with that, Candace?"Asked Baljeet

"This is absolutely terrible! How are we going to survive here?!"Asked Candace

"It's just a trip, Candace. We're not here to live forever."Said Isabella

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?!"Asked Stacy

"A predator!"Said Phineas

"What kind of predator? Bear? Wolves?"Asked Candace

"None of them are here. Foxes, Wolves and Bears are already extinct by now."Said Phineas

"Along with all species of the cetaceans in the sea."Said Ferb

"WHAT?! THAT IS VERY HORRIBLE!"Shouted Jenny

"If no bears or wolves or even foxes here. What can make the roar?"Asked Stacy

On the Cliff not far behind, a saber-teeth creature that make a roar is hiding on the cliff. It's look up at the unusual

preys that are appear to be humans. The creature is known as Snowstalker, the top killer of the tundras and the glaciers.

"ROARRR!"

"Well... if there is one thing I want to do now is to being away from that voice as fast as I can."Said Stacy

"Agree with you in this, Stace. Phineas, can you take us to the other place?"Asked Candace

"I think I can."Said Phineas and Ferb gives him a scope for searching the better place. He's looking around and then

he's spot a herd of sheep-sized marmots called Shagrats are grazing in the tundra.

"There is a herd of the giant rodents called Shagrats in that direction. We can go stay with them."Said Phineas

"Rats?! You want me to live with over-sized wild rats?!"Asked Candace

"Actually, they're marmots."Said Ferb

"Candace, there is no reason to be afraid of them. They're herbivore."Said Phineas

"Still! I'm not going near those marmot... things... whatever they're descended to!"Said Candace

"ROARRR!"

"On second thought, they might not be that bad."Said Candace and she's quickly join the group

and walk toward to the tundra where the Shagrats are grazing.

Meanwhile, in the Sea...

"BOOM!"

"Oh yeah! 5 million years in the future of Paris! *Big breath* AHH! Nice cold air!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Dad, you better go changing your cloth before you're going to freeze to dead."Said Vanessa after she's walk out

from the bottom of the Ship with Perry. They both are wearing the sweaters.

"Thank you for remind me, Vanessa. I know you're always care for the health of your daddy!"Said Dr. Doofenzhmirtz

"Oh! Perry the Platypus, can you pilot the Ship for me?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry gives him a nod.

"Why I can't pilot the Ship, sir?"Asked Norm

"Because you might make the Ship to go hit the glaciers, Norm."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz 


	4. The Attacks

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 4 The Attacks!

In the tundra of today Paris, Phineas and the others are walking across the frozen wasteland to the tundra where a herd of

the creatures called Shagrats are grazing. Unbeknownst, to all of them, a predator, the Snowstalker following them from behind.

After walking across the frozen wasteland for 30 minutes, they finally arrive at the tundra and they found that the tundra filled

with many small ponds. Despite the weather is being very cold, they still run to one of the ponds for the drink. Behind the rock,

a Snowstalker is watching every moves of Phineas and the others but it's most interest is now on a herd of the Shagrats.

Meanwhile, at the Time Ship...

"So Vanessa, do you want to fishing with me?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's give one of the fishhooks to his daughter.

"Dad, I didn't came here in the 5 million years in the future to do such bore thing like fishing!"Said Vanessa

"But Vanessa! I-"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Besides, we got plenty of foods in the kitchen of the Ship."Said Vanessa

"But I just wanna spend a time with you."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Dad! I'm a girl! Fishing is father and son thing! NOT FATHER AND DAUGHTER THING!"Shouted Vanessa and she's walk to the bottom of the Ship with a lot of angry.

Later, at the Bottom of the Ship, in Vanessa's room...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Dad! If you want me to-"Said Vanessa and Perry opens the door and walk inside the room.

"Oh... sorry Perry. I thought you were my dad."Said Vanessa and Perry walks up to her to comfort her.

"I know my dad want to spend a time with me but he know nothing about what I really wanted to do, mostly of course."Said Vanessa

In the meantime, on the Deck...

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad you're here with me, Norm."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's throw the string of

the fishhook into the water. Norm also does the same as his boss did. In the underwater, a massive creature is swimming.

After all cetaceans go extinct, its kind come to filled the gap. The creature is the Gannetwhale. It's smelling the baits

of Doof and Norm which are the squids. Knowing that the tehe smell that it's got is the squid, the Gannetwhale quickly swim up

from the deep and heading straight to the Ship and bite the bait of Doof and trying to get the squid with it. On the deck, Doof's using

all powers in every muscles of him to keep the fishhook in his hands but the Gannetwhale is too strong and it's drag Doof with it into the very cold water.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz before he will splash into the water and get pull away by the Gannetwhale. In Vanessa's room, Vanessa heard voice

of her father screaming and the splash of the water so she's quickly run out with Perry to look what is happening. When they arrived, they are shock from seeing that

her father/his nemesis is being pull into the cold water by the massive swimming bird-like creature.

"DAD! NOOOOO!"Shouted Vanessa

Meanwhile, in the Tundra...

"ROARRR!"

"That voice again!"Said Jenny

"I have a feeling that it's following us all time."Said Stacy

"ROARRR!"

The Snowstalker jumps out from the cliff above them and confront them face-to-face.

"ROARRR!"

"You and your "dead" words, Stacy."Said Candace

"ROARRR!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Candace, Stacy and jenny and they all to runaway as fast as they can, the Snowstalker is also following them.

In the meantime, at the Time Ship...

"Perry! Do something!"Said Vanessa and Perry's quicky jump into the water to rescue Doof. He's grab a tool out from his hat. It's a stink bomb.

He's dive into the sea and looking for the Gannetwhale that took Doof with. When he's found it, he's throw the stink bomb to it, making it releasing

the bait, the fishhook and Doof himself go. Perry's swim to Doof, grab him the fishhook and get he squid out from hook, leaving it for the Gannetwhale to eat.

After the rescue mission, he's get his nemesis and his fishhook back on to the Ship. Vanessa quickly run to her dad and hug him tightly and sorry for yelled to him in anger. 


	5. Desert of Salt

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 5 Desert Of Salt

In the Tundra...

"ROARRR!"

"Guys!"Shouted Stacy

"Run for your lives!"Said Jenny

"ROARRR!"

"What the heck is that thing?!"Asked Buford

"A Snowstalker!"Said Phineas

"ROARRR!"

"What should we do?"Asked Baljeet

"Leave that to us!"Said Isabella and she's run with the Fireside Girls to confront the Showstalker.

"Ginger! NO!"Said Stacy

"No worry, sis. We know what are we doing."Said Ginger

"Mom's going to kill me if I let my little sister become food of the over-sized badger!"Said Stacy

"Actually, Snowstalkers are evolved from wolverines."Said Ferb

"And be careful girls! The Snowstalker has a poisonous bite that can kill you!"Said Phineas

"ROARRR!"

"Okay... give me a piece of meat!"Said Isabella

"As you said, boss!"Said Gretchen and they're ssearching everywhere, including themselves to find a meat.

"We have no meat!"Said Adyson

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Holly

"I got plan 2! Use ourselves!"Said Isabella and she's gather snow, makign the snowball and throw it to the face of the Snowstalker.

"Catch us if you can!"Said Isabella and she's run with her friends, lure the Snowstalker away from Phineas and the others.

As they're running, they saw a herd of the Gannetwhales ae lying on the beach nearby. From what Isabella's heard from Phineas,

the Gannetwhales have a defensive weapon that can drive the Snowstalker away.

"Girls! To the beach!"Said Isabella and she's lead the Fireside girls to the beach where the Gannetwhales are lying on.

The Snowstalker is following them close from behind. When they reach the herd of the Gannetwhales, they wuickly split up

and let the Snowstalker run into the herd of the Gannetwhales, and one of them vomit out the remaining othe the squid that

it had ate out. With the disgusting smell before it, the Snowstalker quickly runaway to find prey from the other place.

Later, the Fireside Girls reunite with their friends and Phineas take them to the other place in this timeline.

Later, in the Mediterranean Basin...

"BOOM!"

"WOW! This is so vast!"Said Baljeet

"And look at this!"Said Buford and he's pick up a piece of salt on the ground and lick it.

"This is salt!"Said Buford

"Salt?!"Asked Stacy

"But this is the New Ice Age!"Said Candace

"Ice Age didn't meant to be the meaning of have ice everywhere. It's mean that the current climate of this era is very cold and very dry."Said Ferb

"That is a good information for why that this place is so hot!"Said Jenny and then Ferb's pull out the pocket-sized changing room and make it go big.

After changed from the sweaters into Arab-theme clothes. Buford and Baljeet found a weird lizard is lying on the ground.

"I know that lizard can live in desert but doesn't salt flat is too much?"Asked Buford

"Looks like you guys had met a Cryptile."Said Phineas

"A what now?"Asked Jenny

"The Cryptile, the descendants of the frilled lizards in Africa. They live by eat the flies in the salty lakes around this desert salt."Said Phineas

"Sadly, we can't live like them."Said Holly

"Phineas, we can't stay in this place that long. We need to find the source of the water. Freshwater, I meant."Said Isabella

"BRROOOAAA!"

"What's that noise?"Asked Isabella 


	6. Three Little Scrofas

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 6 Three Little Scrofas

At the Salt Lake...

"BOOM!"

"Oh yeah! Now that feel a bit better!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's take a deep breath.

"Hmm... smell salty..."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"It's smell salty because this place is surrounding by salt!"Said Vanessa and she's point to the

land beyond the dried grassland that appear to be endless desert made of salt.

"Well... that is unexpected thing in the era of the world that suppose to be covered in ice."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Sir, Ice Age meant to be the era that climate is very dry and very cold. Not covered in ice entirely."Said Norm

"Thanks for your information, Norm. See, even him knows."Said Vanessa

"So... Perry the Platypus, what do you think about what to do while we're here?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then Perry pulls put the ski boards out from nowhere.

"Good thinkng except that no snow around here."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"I think what he meant is waterskiing."Said Vanessa

"Well that is sound like a great idea but... we don't have the motors here."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"I believe I can fix that problem."Said Norm and he's sit down and pull out his legs that have boot jets.

"That... is unexpected..."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Meanwhile, in the Salt Desert...

"BRROOOAAA!"

"Over there!"Said Isabella and she's run to the place where the noises came. What she see are three little baby wild boars are crying.

"I think they lost."Said Isabella

"And what kind of pigs are they?"Asked Candace

"Yeah... for the pigs, these guys are very skinny."Said Jenny

"Scrofas, they descended from wild boars in today Europe."Said Phineas

"WOW! Pigs can live in the salt desert? That's impossible!"Said Baljeet

"Actually, they're live in the land that're karst. They must be separated from the herd after the predator attack."Said Ferb

"No worry, little fellas. We will get you three back to your mommy."Said Isabella

"Here we go again!"Said Buford and then he and the others join Isabella and the Fireside Girls to find the karst and deliver three little Scrofas back their mother.

In the meantime, at the Salt Lake...

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's skiing the water with Perry following him from behind.

"I never know that your legs can be turned into skis too, Norm."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"I never know that too, sir."Said Norm

"Wait! You mean that-"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then his leg-ski hit a rock and he's float out and landed on the shore that filled with hundred of thousand of the flies.

After get distrubed, the flies fly out and starting to swarm around him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's running around as he's trying to get the flies away from him.

Three hours later, in the Salt Desert, Phineas and the others following Isabella and the Fireside Girls to take three baby Scrofas back to their home. And finally, after walking

in the wasteland made of salt for three hours, the Fireside Girls spot the karst that Ferb had mentioned earlier and quickly run to it. When they arrive, they starting to search

for any sign of a herd of Scrofas. Unbeknownst to them, there is something lurking below, around the cracks of the kurst. A predator is waiting for three little Scrofas to fall

so it can come out and attack. The predatory creature is called Gryken.

"BRROOOAAA!"

"Over there!"Said Isabella and she's run with the others to take three baby Scrofas back to their herd. Behind them, a Gryken is running follow them.

"There you go, little fellas."Said Isabella and three little Scrofas run to herd and start to sniffing around, when one of them come and sniff at them.

It's welcome the little Scrofas into the herd. Isabella and the others believe that they actually found their herd and also believe that they're very lucky.

"What a lucky incident, right?"Asked Buford

"Yeah..."Said Baljeet and behind him and the others, a Gryken is sneaking from below and coming closer and closer. Then, it's jump out to attack.

It's prey appear to be one of the Fireside Girls, Ginger.

"ROARRR!" 


	7. Desert of Coldness

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 7 Desert of Coldness

On the Karst of today Valencia...

"ROARRR!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone as the Gryken jumps straight to Ginger but Stacy comes in and push her away. The Gryken's about tp bite Stacy's left arm

but Baljeet throws his Arab-theme hat to it. What the Gryken got in its mouth is a hat. When the Gryken trying to eat it, it's turn out to have a very bad

taste and spit it out the hat and runaway from them.

"Baljeet... you saved my big sis!"Said Ginger and she's run to hug Baljeet very tightly.

"Ahem! Your big sis is also just saved you too!"Said Stacy

"Oops! Sorry, Stace!"Said Ginger and she's run to hug her big sis.

"Phineas! My best friend and her little sister was about get bite by that skinny weasel! I demand you to take us back home now!"Said Candace

"But Candace-"Said Phineas and then Candace gets a remote out of his hand press it without seeing that she's press only creating the portal button.

After the portal was formed, she's run inside and the rest following after her.

Later, in Desert of Kansas...

"BOOM!"

"Finally ho-"Said Candace but she's stop when she's see that theire is nothing but a vast desert before her.

"Wh-where are we?"Asked Candace

"We're in Kansas, Candace. Kansas of the 5 million years in the future."Said Phineas

"Kansas is a big desert?!"Asked Buford

"If this is a desert, why the air is so cold during the day?"Asked Isabella as she's rubbing her arms.

"This is Ice Age. The climate is dry and cold, remember that Isabella?"Asked Baljeet

"Oh..."Said Isabella

"BRRRMMMMMM!"

"I guess my stomach just order me to find some foods now."Said Jenny

"Hey guys! Check this thing out!"Said Buford as he's use a stick stinging a scale-backed rodent.

"Wait! Buford let it go! So it can lead us to food!"Said Phineas

"What? This scaly rat can lead us to food?!"Asked Buford

"It's a Rattleback, Desert Rattleback, they immigrate from South America."Said Phineas

"So this thing can lead us to food, right?"Asked Baljeet

"Yep. It'll smell after the roots of the desert turnip. Which is underground, when it's start digging and take what its wanted. We will shrink ourselves

and go into the hole that ig just dug, into the underground systems under this desert."Said Phineas

"So why don't we just dig in now?"Asked Buford

"We're too big to be in that underground systems, Buford."Said Phineas

"So all we can do are just following that Rattleback thing?"Asked Stacy

"Yes, yes we are."Said Phineas

Meanwhile, in the Sky...

"BOOM!"

"Oh yeah! Now that is much better!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's looking around and see nothing but an endless desert.

"Well... at least this place have no flies."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"BRRRMMMMMM!"

"Oh yeah! Lunch time!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Lunch will be served in a few minutes, sir!"Said Norm and Doof walks down into the kitchen to help Norm.

Due to he wanted to cook something special for his daughter by his own.

"Finally... something that will normal."Said Vanessa and then Perry's climb down from the ropes go to take salt off from his fedora. 


	8. Lunch with the Deathgleaners

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 8 Lunch With The Deathgleaners

At the Time Ship...

"Okay, Vanessa! The foods are ready!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's carry a bowl of Sticky rice and the dishes and walk to his dauughter and his nemesis.

"And I do the main meal of everyone! A grilled body of a chicken with papaya salad!"Said Norm

"Thanks for the help, Norm."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Thai foods? Interesting one. Didn't know that you can cooked some of them."Said Vanessa

"There are a lot... or a few things that you not yet know about me, Vanessa."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Sir, may I chop the chicken for you?"Asked Norm

"Thank you again, Norm."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's hand over Norm the grilled chicken and then he's chop it for him.

"Here you go, sir."Said Norm and he's return the dish filled many parts of grilled chicken back to him. Far away from them,

the Giant Bats called Deathgleaners are flying in search of anything else that they can it. Then, the smell something that very tasty.

What they just got in their noses are the smell of the grilled chicken that came from the Time Ship.

Meanwhile, in the Desert...

"We're following that thing for an hour!"Said Candace

"Why don't we just start digging now?"Asked Stacy

"Because we will got nothing but sand."Said Phineas and then the Desert Rattleback stop walking and starting to dig. After it's finsihed its digging,

it's pull out a turnip root and walk away from its human followers. Then, Ferb gets shrinking device and shrink them and go into the hole. When they're

in the hole, they found not just the turnip roots but also the vast endless cavern systems.

"WOW! The mole of this time is really an active creature!"Said Baljeet

"Actually, this is the work of the birds, Baljeet."Said Phineas

"Phineas! Birds are the rulers of the sky! Why the want to spend the rest of their lives in the underground?!"Asked Candace

"For the birds like the quails of North America, they laid their eggs and raise ther youngs in the hole in the underground. So it's not be

too far for them to finally decided to go live in the underground for the rest of their lives and become the new specie called Spink."Said Ferb

"Less talk! More finding the turnip roots!"Said Buford and he's pick up Baljeet and walk with the others to find the turnip roots. Then, they encounter

a group of Spinks that are digging the new tunnel. After finished digging, they found the turnip roots and start eating. Buford quickly run in and collect

some of the turnip roots along with the others. 20 minutes passed, they finished their collecting and are about to walk away but then the ground is shaking.

Then, a big paw come out from above and take them and some Spinks with it. When they know what is happening, they foudn themselves on the ground and turn to

look at what cause the digging, it's turn out to be another Desert Rattleback is digging for foods. When Ferb is about to change them back to their normal sizes.

A pack of Deathglaners spot them and the Spinks and come down from the sky to have them as meals.

In the meantime, on the Time Ship...

"Thanks for make a meal for me, Dad."Said Vanessa

"No worry, sweetheart!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then a pack of Deathgleaners fly up and then invading the Ship. The eyes of the Deathgleaners are on the grilled chicken,

they walking closer to get the grilled chicken. But Doof don't let them ruined this meal so he's pull out a laser gun and attempt to shoot them but they roar out and scare him.

Then, they walk to eat all parts of the grilled chicken in the dish. Then, Perry run out from the bottom of the Ship

and jump out and kick at a Deathgleaner in face. The other Deathgleaners

see Perry and quickly abandon the grilled chicken because they wanted to eat Perry more. But with hsi fighting skills, Perry can drive them out from the Ship easily.

"You did it, Perry the Platypus! You saved me! But more important than that! You saved my daughter!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's give Perry a hug. Then, join by Vanessa.

"Hey! What about me?"Asked Norm, who just walk out from the bottom of the Ship.

"Oh shut up, Norm!"Said Dr. Doofenshmritz


	9. Grassland of the Amazon

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 9 Grassland Of The Amazon

In the Desert...

"Phineas! Ferb! Do something!"Said Candace and then Ferb's pull out the shrinking device and make them all go back to normal sizes.

Isabella and the Fireside Girls immedaitely take the Spinks that were dag out from the ground with them. The Deathgleaners are flying

after them. They run as fast as their legs can but the Deathgleaners are still following them. Then, they run in with a family of the

Desert Rattlebacks. When the mother's use its scales on the back to scare off the humans, it's also scare off the Deathgleaners as well.

The Deathgleaners fly up into the sky to find foods from the other place. After the crisis, Phineas decided that this is time to go home.

"What? I'm not have enough fun yet!"Said Buford and he's get the remote from Phineas's hand and open the portal to the other place and run in.

"Buford! NO!"Said Phineas and he's quickly run inside, then the others follow him in.

Meanwhile, at the Time Ship...

"I'm sorry that everything are absolutely ruined, Vanessa."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"It's okay, dad. You're just trying to be a good daddy."Said Vanessa and she's hug her father.

"Well... hey Norm! And Perry the Platypus! Do you want another trip?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Of course, we will, sir!"Said Norm

"Vanessa... I will let you choose the place this time."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"I... wanna see the Amazon River in South America."Said Vanessa

"You heard the girl, Perry the Platypus! To the Amazon River!"Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry's shoot ray out from the lion statue

and forming the portal. Then, he's sail he Time Ship int othe portal to the Amazon River of the 5 million years in the future.

Later, at the Amazon River...

"BOOM!"

The Time Ship comes out from the portal and sail into the river. When they look out for the view, they're shock to find that

the thick and lush rainforest of Amazon is now replaced by the vast grassland that look so much like the savannah in today Kenya.

"The... grassland?"Asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"This is unexpected one."Said Vanessa

On the Other Side of the Grassland...

"WOW!"Said Jenny

"So... where are we? Africa?"Asked Stacy

"Nope. This is the place where Amazon Forest once stand on."Said Phineas

"Okay... from everything that I had been through. I'm not surprise now."Said Candace

"I'm still confuse! How can the great lush rainforest can be turned into the grassland?"Asked Baljeet

"It may sound funny but the chance that the rainforest can be turn into the grassland is very fast."Said Phineas

"For evolution, it was like we're just clap our hands one time and then everything changed."Said Ferb

"So... wha tcan be found in this place?"Asked Buford

"RAAAAAAA!"

*Scaly noise.*

"I think we're bout to find out!"Said Stacy when she's point to the tall grasses that are moving.

"What do you think it is?"Asked Holly and Isabella's walk closer to take a look.

"Isabella! No!"Said Ginger but it's too late, Isabella already open it and found the creatures that should not be in the grassland. 


	10. Deadly Maze

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 10 Deadly Maze

In the Grassland of Amazon...

"Guys! Check this out!"Said Isabella and everyone run to look at Isabella. What are they seeing before them is a monkey with

blue on cheeks and butt and has a tail that straight up like the grass around. The monkey scares in them and runaway and drop

the basket made of grasses with them. Isabella quickly walks out to hold it but's too late, all she's got is a basket.

"Did you guys saw like what I just saw?"Asked Isabella

"If you mean the monkey with blue color on its cheeks carrying a basket, yes, I saw it."Said Buford

"What kind of monkey to live in the grassland like this?"Asked Baljeet

"I have to admit with this because I never thought of monkeys live in the grassland before."Said Stacy

"That is just a Babookari. The last kind of the primates on Earth. They descended from our time Uakari in Amazon Forest."Said Phineas

"And what about the sounds that came out from the grass earlier? I believe that can't be a monkey."Said Jenny

"Why don't we go in and find out?A"sked Buford and he's run into the grassland.

"Buford no!"Said Phineas and he's run with his friends, leaving Candace, Stacy and Jenny behind.

"Are we not going to follow them?"Asked Jenny

"Of course not! Those tall grasses can make us go separate easily! Along with the danger in it, I'm not going to take any step in it!"Said Candace

"RAAAAAAA!"

Then, four 3 meters tall bird-like velociraptors come out from the tall grasses and looking at the girls with hungry eyes. These predatory birds are known as Carakillers.

"RAAAAAAA!"

"On second thought, RUN!"Said Candace and she's run with her best friends into the tall grasses. The Carakillers are quickly run after them.

Meanwhile, at the Riverbank of the Amazon River...

"I must said... this is the most unexpected thing ever."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's walk out from the boat with his daughter.

"And are you sure that let Norm in charge of the Ship is a good idea?"Asked Vanessa

"With Perry the Platypus with him, I'm sure everything will be fine."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's walk into the tall grasses. After walk into the inland for 15 minutes,

he's found a nest filled with many eggs. Then, he's bow down to collect these eggs back so he can make fried eggs for him and Vanessa. But then, a Carakiller comes in and

look at him with furious eyes.

"RAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's quickly take the eggs back where they brolog and quickly runaway. The Carakiller is also follow him.

"VANESSA!"Shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he's running to her with Carakiller go after him.

"Dad! What did you just do?!"Asked Vanessa

"I PLANNED TO STOLE ITS EGGS! BUT IT CAUGHT ME IN ACTION!"Shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his yell cause more attention for other Carakillers.

At the Amazon River...

"Amazing! They use the baskets like this one for fishing!"Said Isabella as she's looking at a group of the Babookaris are fishing and eating the fishes.

"Hey! That one is looking at you!"Said Adyson as she's point to a Babookari that looking at Isabella.

"That might be the same monkey that dropped the basket."Said Gretchen and then the Babookari that was lookign at Isabella is now starting walk to them.

"You should give it back to him, Isabella."Said Phineas

"Yeah... he needs to fishing too."Said Baljeet and Isabella's walk up to the Babookari. When they meet one another face-to-face, Isabella's handover a bakset to him.

When the Babookari sees that Isabella is no threat to him, he's grab abasket and run to the river and throw it into the river to grab the fishes.

"Why is that one is on the tree?"Asked Buford as he's poiting to the Babookari that staing on the tree and look out into the grassland.

"Guarding. That one will warn the others about the predators that come nearby."Said Ferb

Behind them, Candace and her friends are running for their dear lives in the tall grasses to find a way to escape from the hungry Carakillers.

After the long chased, the many ways through the grassland are formed as the maze. Caused by Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Doof and Vanessa. Both groups

are run for their lives to getaway from the Carakillers. But the Carakillers are not going to give up that easy, they're still run after them

as fast as they can to have them as foods. As that Doof and Vanessa are running, Vanessa is finally realize of something is important.

"Dad, why are we running away from them? Why we can't just go back into the boat and row back to the Ship?"Asked Vanessa

"Well... uhh... maybe I'm a bit... too terrified..."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then he's grab vanessa's and make their way to the boat.

When they found the boat, they go in and Doof quickly row back to the Ship and ask Perry to help him to get him and Vanessa up on board.

Meanwhile, at the Other Riverback...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Candace, Stacy and Jenny and Phineas nand the others quickly turn to look at them.

"Stacy! What had happened?!"Asked Ginger

"That happened!"Said Stacy as she's point to the five hungry Carakillers are come out from the tall grasses and stand before them.

"RAAAAAAA!" 


	11. Here comes the Fire

The crossover story of Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and Future is Wild.

Chapter 11 Here Comes The Fire

At the Riverbank of Amazon River...

"RAAAAAAA!"

"What the heck are they?!"Asked Buford

"Carakillers!"Said Phineas

"RAAAAAAA!"

All Babookaris aroudn the river quickly run scatter into many separate ways. Leave Phineas and his friends to confront the Carakillers alone.

"Phineas! What're we gonna do?"Asked Baljeet

"Let us handle this!"Said Isabella and she's step forward with the Fireside Girls.

"Isabella! No!"Said Phineas

"RAAAAAAA!"

"Hey you birds!"Said Isabella and she's show them a basket filled with fishes.

"When did she get that basket?"Asked Candace

"We don't know."Said Baljeet

"Do you all want the fishes?"Asked Isabella and the Carakillers are walking closer to her.

"Then... go get it!"Said Isabella and she's throw the fishes out into the sky and the Carakillers jump up to eat them.

"Girls! Now!"Said Isabella and the others the ropes to them and tied them up at legs. The Carakillers may got their fishes

but it's also came with a price. Their legs got tied up and defeated by the Fireside Girls.

"That was amazing!"Said Buford

"Oh yeah!"Said Baljeet

"That's my little sister!"Said Stacy

"Isabella! You rock!"Said Phineas

"Thanks guys!"Said Isabella

*THUNDER CRASH!*

"Looks like the storm had already arrived."Said Ferb as he's point upon his head, to the sky that filled with black clouds, thunders and lightnings.

Then one of the lightnings strike down before them in the tall grasses. Creating the fire.

"Oh no! We must run! With the dried grasses, the fire can spread out very fast!"Said Baljeet

"RAAAAAAA!"

"No worry, I'll get you all out of here."Said Isabella and she's immediately run to untie the rope at the legs of the Carakillers.

When they get up, they quickly runaway in fear of fire. Phineas and his friends run in the other way to be away from them.

In short time, the fire is spread very quickly the many parts of grassland are burning and fire are everywhere. Meanwhile, at the Time Ship,

Doof notices the wild fire that happened in the grassland and orders Perry to open the portal, this time, back to the 21st century.

Back into the grassland, Phineas and the others are running around to find a way to get out of the burning grassland. But what they see before them are

only fire and Carakillers. Then, Stacy spots a woods where the Babookaris and a creature called Grassland Rattleback are hiding and tell them.

They immediately make their way to the woods and Phineas opens the portal and take them back to the backyard.

Later, in the Backyard...

"PHEW!"Said Stacy

"I must say... this is quite a great adventure!"Said Jenny

"I must ad mit it too... a bit..."Said Candace and she's turn to look to her little brothers.

"I must said thsis to you... that this is quite awesome a bit and... YOU BOTH ARE BUSTED!"Said Candace and she's run to get her mom.

Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...

"I'm must said that you both are the great crew to me. Thanks coming with me anyway."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he's take a hand shake with Perry.

"It's no big deal, sir."Said Norm

"Dad... from all of what I had been through... I must say this..."Said Vanessa with a bit angry on her face.

"I know... I know... you're going to say "what kind of father you are to take me to the unknown and dangerous places in the future that filled with

weird creatures like that". I understand it, Vanessa."Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa's face turn from a bit angry into smile.

"I was going to said that you're the very nice dad. Not all children will have a father who can take him or her to the many million years

to the future of this planet."Said Vanessa and she's hug her father. As they're hugging, Perry's walk away to find his jet pack. He's wear it and fly back to his home.

When he's arrive at home, he's see that Ferb is holding a remote that can open the portal to the future and quickly as a normal pet and take it from them.

"Perry no! That is not a toy!"Said Phineas and he's run wit hthe other to find Perry. Perry runs into the bush and quickly take off the batteries. When they found him,

they found only remote, but the batteries are safe with him. When Candace's bring her mother to the backyard. She's see the remote but believe that it's just a toy.

"Wait? A toy?"Asked Candace

"Weird... it can't shoot ray anymore."Said Phineas

"Must be because the batteries are run out of power."Said Ferb

"Are you kids want some snacks?"Asked Linda

"YES!"Said Everyone, except Candace, who's still upset that she lost in the "battle" with her brothers again. 


End file.
